Azura (Fire Emblem)
Summary Azura is one of the main protagonists of Fire Emblem: Fates. A mysterious songstress, she is in truth a princess of Nohr who was kidnapped by Hoshidan forces, placing her in a situation, not unlike Corrin's. She accompanies them on their journey regardless of the path they choose, serving a pivotal role in the war before fading from history shortly afterward. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Azura Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Female Age: Late teens to early twenties (born around the same year as Corrin) Classification: Half-Human and half Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled Lance Wielder), Magic, Water Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (With her Songs, she can heal and raise the morale of her allies; increasing their parameters, decrease her enemies' will to fight; weakening them, and calm down a raging Corrin), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm souls), Extrasensory Perception, Can survive without her soul Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to users of Meteor) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of dodging Bolting) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level (Barely survived being strangled by Corrin) Stamina: Superhuman (Despite using her amulet in the Nohr route too much, she managed by sheer force of will survive for a few days until Corrin won) Range: Extended melee range with her spear. Tens of meters with Javelins. Standard Equipment: Lances, her amulet Intelligence: Azura is taciturn and cold most of the time, but is an incredibly skilled singer and dancer, mastering her use of the amulet at a relatively early age and being able to rouse her allies with her movements. She is also a fairly skilled combatant, being able to hold her own in combat with a lance and can also act as a Pegasus Knight, showing skill in mounted combat. Weaknesses: If she uses her amulet too much, she'll die, and is a little obsessed with her cousin. If she speaks about Valla outside of it, she'll die. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Foreign Princess: Due to her status as a Princess of Hoshido and Nohr, all opponents who are considered to be foreign will have their attack and defenses reduced should they dare to approach her. * Healing Descant: Azura's voice soothes all nearby injured allies, healing their wounds at a slow but steady rate. * Inspiring Song: Azura is able to sing tales of good fortune to bolster her allies' morale, improving their overall combat speed, luck, and technique. * Voice of Peace: Azura sings ballads that advocate peace, weakening her enemies' will to fight and causing them to deal reduced damage as a result. Gallery 26dd7a39019c349ab52603d2a6c62810.png|Azura's "Layla" Outfit in the Conquest route Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Water Users Category:Nintendo Category:Performers Category:Magic Users Category:Dancers Category:Royal Characters Category:Princesses Category:Dragons Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Lance Users Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Musicians Category:Playable Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Music Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Video Game Characters